¿Estabas Celoso?
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Un comportamiento extraño, un par de señales ¿Sera que lo están engañando? yaoi.


**Nombre: **¿Estabas celoso?

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 3/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**¿Estabas celoso?  
**_  
(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

**Para Scarlet Fubuki**

Caminando desesperadamente por los pasillos del Raimon se encontraba Shirou Fubuki

― ¿Dónde estás Goenji? ―se decía a sí mismo el peli plata

Su querido novio no estaba por ningún lado, lo había buscado en el salón, lo había buscado en el campo de fútbol, lo había buscado en los baños y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, según recordaba habían quedado para salir después de clases.

― ¿En la noche?, a perfecto ¿Quieres que arregle todo?

―por favor, me serias de gran ayuda pero necesito discreción ¿Puedes hacerlo?

―por supuesto, confía en mi Goenji, nadie se enterara

El peli plata alcanzó a escuchar aquella conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el laboratorio de biología aunque no reconoció la voz del segundo tipo, no la reconoció pero fue obvio cuando lo vio salir de aquel lugar

― ¿Toramaru?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?, ¿Con quién hablabas? ―cuestionó el peli plata

―con Goenji, lo que pasa es que…bueno…oye llevo prisa hablamos luego―dijo antes de huir corriendo

―Fubuki ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el moreno saliendo del laboratorio

―eso mismo iba a preguntarte

―olvide mi libro―sonrió― ¿Nos vamos?

Ustedes no se imaginan lo complicado que fue para Fubuki salir con Goenji por primera vez.

―Goenji yo…―tartamudeaba―…me preguntaba si tal vez tú…no se…quisieras ir por un helado―preguntaba el pequeño peli plata después del entrenamiento

―la heladería está muy lejos―respondió serio el goleador de fuego

―bueno quizá a ver una película―sugirió el menor

―no me gusta ir al cine

―a comer pizza entonces―el chico estaba nervioso y se le acababan las ideas

―no tengo dinero―lo miro de frente el más alto

―bueno…pues… yo te invito ¿Te parece?

―no me gusta, normalmente pago yo

― ¿Puedes hacer una excepción? ―preguntó haciendo un último esfuerzo

―hacer excepciones no es de mi estilo

―Goenji Shuuya ¿Sabes lo difícil que es invitarte a salir? ―terminó por gritar el peli plata al ver que nada de lo que decía funcionaba

―y tu Fubuki Shirou ¿Sabes lo difícil que es insinuarte que quiero llevarte a mi casa?

― ¿Cómo? ―su respuesta le había dejado más que confundido

―no quiero ir al cine mejor vamos a mi casa a ver una película, no quiero comprar pizza porque quiero prepararte algo, la heladería está muy lejos para que molestarnos si yo tengo en mi refrigerador

Sin duda este no era el comienzo que uno quisiera para su relación pero en los últimos 8 meses había funcionado, hasta ahora, ¿Por qué Goenji actuaba tan extraño últimamente? Bueno al escuchar esa conversación le vino una idea a la mente…lo estaba engañando, ¿Sería posible? Aquel chico que le juraba que lo amaba cuando estaban solos, aquel que siempre se preocupaba por él y lo defendía cuando alguien intentaba hacerle daño…no, quizá estaba equivocado

―es tan solo mi imaginación―dijo sin pensar en voz alta

― ¿Qué es tu imaginación? ―preguntaba el chico comiendo gomitas de una bolsa

―no, nada―sonrió―dame una―pidió amablemente el peli plata

―no, son mías, tú te has comprado chocolates

―anda no seas malo―se quejó haciendo un puchero

―entonces dame un chocolate

―para nada, son míos―respondió alejando la bolsa―amo el chocolate

―si lo sé―sonrió antes de darle aquella bolsita con gomitas de figuritas

Si, seguro que era su imaginación por que al ser engañado habría señales ¿No?, Señales como llegar tarde, estar distraído, parecer esconder algo, pasar menos tiempo con él y pasarlo con otro persona…OH POR DIOS, estaba siendo engañado, no, tranquilo eso no podía ser, si, había pasado mucho tiempo con Toramaru los últimos días, bueno quizá las últimas dos semanas pero era normal ya que todos eran compañeros de equipo aunque él era menor que ellos por algunos años así que...No sería posible que Goenji saliera con alguien menor ¿O sí? Aunque después de todo el mismo peli plata era menor.

Intentó cambiar aquel pensamiento, la tarde llegaba y cada vez se ponía más nervioso y asustado, ¿Y si preguntaba y lo comprobaba? ¿Y si no lo hacía y si lo era?, su mente era un lio tremendo, se sentaron en la esquina de la banqueta, al parecer a Goenji se le había desatado el cordón de sus zapatos.

― ¿Qué pasa Fubuki?, estas como preocupado―preguntó el moreno mientras se amarraba los cordones

―no es nada, quizá es por el sol ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?

―no, tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial? quizás encontremos algo ¿Te parece?

―no creo que…

―bien entonces vamos

Llegaron al centro comercial y subieron a una tienda de ropa cosa a la cual normalmente se negaría el número 10 del Raimon pero ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

―seguro se siente culpable por todo lo que me ha hecho y ahora quiere compensarme, si seguro que es eso―decía furioso el defensa mientras se cambiaba la camisa una que por cierto no iba mucho con su estilo― ¿Qué tal esta Goenji?

―No, no me gusta―dijo volteando a verlo― ¿Por qué no te pruebas esta?

―claro, este… ¿A quién le llamas? ―preguntó al verlo con el celular en la mano

―a nadie, estaba enviando un mensaje, anda pruébatela

"Si seguro, ahora se estaba mensajeando con su amante mientras intenta compensarme" pensaba cada vez mas furioso el peli plata cuando de repente alguien entro al probador.

― ¿Qué haces Goenji? ―dijo alejándose un poco

―ayudándote con esto―respondió besando suavemente su cuello―tardas mucho así que pensé que quizá necesitabas ayuda

―estoy bien―lo empujó―ahora sal por favor que me estoy cambiando

―Shirou ¿Estás bien?, ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

― ¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Debería de estarlo?

―pues…no, anda dime que tienes―intentó convencerlo el numero 10

―no es de tu incumbencia―terminó por salir del probador poniéndose su antigua camisa

Ambos salieron de la tienda sin decir nada, Fubuki estaba cada vez más seguro de que estaba siendo "usado" por el goleador pero algo por dentro no le permitía preguntar.

―qué lindo―dijo el menor acercándose a una tienda de mascotas―hace unas semanas había un gato aun más bonito que este

―uno color blanco, si lo recuerdo―dijo hincándose a un lado―dijiste que lo querías

―sí pero sé que a ti no te gustan así que…

El delantero paso su brazo sobre él, se veía tan lindo mirando a aquel gatito de color gris, sonrió sin pensar y trato de acercarse más pero arruinando el momento fue rechazado.

―Anda vámonos ya―dijo secamente levantándose del piso el peli plata

El pequeño estaba arto y es que cada vez que intentaba justificar al mayor encontraba más razones para creer que lo engañaba, quería preguntar pero le daba miedo escuchar la respuesta

― ¿Bueno? ―contestaba el delantero la llamada de su celular

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vendrás?

―si ya voy, espera un poco ¿Si?

―de acuerdo aquí te espero, ya está todo listo

― ¿Seguro?

―sí, solo falta lo importante―dijo entre risas―te espero

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, vaya desvergonzado, hablar con él, quedar con él, en su presencia, era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

―Goenji ya basta―se detuvo a tan solo metros de llegar a la casa

― ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo dices?, ¿Qué pasa?

―es todo, se lo que pasa, no tienes por qué seguir ocultándolo

― ¿Deberás lo sabes? ―preguntó algo nervioso el moreno

―tenia la sospecha pero en la tarde me he dado cuenta de lo que pasaba

― ¿Y? ―cuestionó algo indiferente

― ¿Y?, tienes todavía el descaro de decirme ¿Y?, tú sí que estas mal

― ¿El descaro?, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice yo?

―salir con él saliendo conmigo

― ¿Salir con quien?, estás loco―se quejó

― ¿Cómo que con quien?, con Toramaru

― ¿Cómo?, pero si yo no salgo con él

―has estado saliendo con él toda la semana, acabas de quedar con él ¿y aun así me lo niegas?

El Goleador solo sonrío, tomo la mano del peli plata y lo llevo en contra de su voluntad a la casa

―suéltame―dijo antes de que Goenji abriera la puerta

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―se escuchó en coro por los compañeros de equipo encabezados por Toramaru

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó confundido el peli plata

―una fiesta sorpresa, para ti, feliz cumpleaños Shirou―respondió sonriendo el goleador de fuego

― ¿Por eso te estabas poniendo de acuerdo con Toramaru?

―si, por eso mismo―le sonrío el moreno

―lo siento tanto―dijo con un tono bajo, había quedado como un completo idiota

―no te preocupes, mejor mira tú regalo―dijo señalando a Toramaru quien llevaba un pequeño gato blanco en sus manos

―lo has comprado para mí, gracias Goenji―habló abrazándolo con emoción

―de nada―sonrió―me lo agradecerás más tarde―termino por decirle en el oído en tono seductor

Recostados en la cama tan solo cubiertos con una sabana se encontraban aquellos dos.

― ¿De verdad estabas celoso?

―si―agacho la mirada―lo siento, debí confiar más en ti

―vaya que si―lo abrazó―pero no importa, tú sabes que te quiero ¿No?

―si lo sé―se recostó en su pecho―siempre me lo dices, prometo confiar más en ti de ahora en adelante, anda mejor ya vamos a dormir

Falsa alarma, si, quizá exageró un poquito, siempre hay que estar seguro de que pasa algo para empezar a reclamar ¿No?, muchas veces las "señales" mienten, si confías en la persona que está contigo no tienes que pasar por esto, simplemente toda una experiencia.


End file.
